No tengo miedo
by Princess Utau
Summary: Este es un fic que me han pedido muchos lectores y espero que les guste ¿Hallowen? ¿Gritos y Risas? PORSUPUESTO QUE SI xD


**Princess: Quiero agradecer a todos mis lectores, Muchas gracias a los que han comentado mi anterior corto y la han añadido a Favoritos y Se han suscribido x3**

**_Renesmee Black Cullen1096: Graz por comentar mi anterior corto y espero que esta te haga reir x3_**

**_Maria Carlie Cullen: Gracias por comentar :D_**

**_salmitaCullen: Gracias por creer que fue tierno :3_**

**_daffnnekarolynacullen: Graz por poner de fav mi historia ;3_**

**_MarcelaMaciel: Como dafne gracias y gracias a sus apoyos hare algun dia una historia o creare cortos :)_**

**Princess: Gracias a todos**

**Edward: Algunos lectores le pidieron mas de estos cortos a Princess y ella siempre fiel a ellos a creado otro :D**

**Rosalie: A Princess Utau no le pertenece Crepusculo**

**Edades:**

**Edward: 16**

**Rosalie: 9**

* * *

><p>-No, no- murmuró Rosalie dando vueltas en la cama de color purpura<p>

-¿Huh?-murmuro Edward como miró por la rendija, al ver a su hermana teniendo una pesadilla

Él siempre amó Halloween, asustando a la gente, el asustar y quitar dulces cuando escapan, pero lo mejor de todo...este año que tenía que cuidar a Rosalie

Edward camino por las escaleras frías,cuando oyó un grito. Rápidamente se dio la vuelta y corrió a la habitación de su hermana y abrió la puerta

-¿Que pasa Rosalie-le gritó Edward

-¿Eh?- murmuro Rosalie

La rubia miró a su hermano mayor con ojos dudosos. Edward casi cayó cuando vio que el grito era de la película de terror en la pantalla de su hermana estaba viendo.

-¿Que pasa Edward-le pregunto Rosalie

**xXxXxXxXxxXx 5 minutos Despues xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Rosalie se estremeció cuando vio el asesinato cuando la niña abrió la puerta.

-Usted sabe que no es tan aterrador Rosalie-Edward dijo con voz aburrida como él descansaba casualmente en el sofá mientras su hermana estaba acurrucado en una pequeña bola.

-Sí, pero ¿quién es el asesino enmascarado y por qué está matando a la gente?-preguntó Rosalie mientras se cubre el rostro entre las rodillas sin atreverse a mirar en la escena del apuñalamiento.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX Ding dong XxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXXxXx**

-Yo voy-dijo rapidamente Rosalie mientras huía hacia la puerta

-¿Bella? ¿Jacob?-dijo Rosalie con una voz dudosa, mientras los miraba a los dos de ida y vuelta. Bella estaba en un vestido de color amarillo pálido, con el pelo recogido en un moño alto cubierto con un velo la celebración de rosas amarillas y Jacob estaba vestido de hombre Lobo

-R...Rosalie- Bella balbuceo

-No es lo que tu piensas-dijo Bella mirando alrededor en pánico tratando de explicar esta... situación incómoda

-Bella y yo hemos perdido una apuesta-dijo Jacob

-Bien- dijo Rosalie como les dio dulces y entro en la gran casa de nuevo

-¿Quién era?-pregunto Edward

-Bella y Jacob-respondio

-¿Bella?-Edward preguntó mirando hacia arriba con emoción, además de aburrimiento.

-Oh, así que ahora usted tiene la expresión. Ella estaba vestida de novia y Jacob de hombre lobo, si te lo estabas preguntando-dijo Rosalie

-Ella parecía muy feliz-continuo Rosalie

La noche oscura y estrellada continuó con los hermanos ver películas de horror de Halloween o especiales de televisió la unica pelicula en la que Rosalie no grito fue en la película de Scooby-Doo vampiro.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxX ****En El Medio De La Noche **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxX****

Edward caminaba por la oscuridad del pasillo a las 12:00 am. Él se levanto como siempre a esa hora para conseguir un poco de agua o un bocadillo hasta que oyó un ruido en la habitación de Rosalie

-¿Hmmm?-murmuro Edward mientras se abrió lentamente la puerta.

_-_**Yo no iba a asustar a nadie esta noche. Pero...Tal vez...no Edward Cullen eso estaria mal. Ella ha tenido miedo toda la noche. Pero tal vez si le susurro algo a ella ni siquiera va a escuchar porque está dormida-**penso Edward como se acercaba a su hermana menor

-Cuckie vendra por ti Rosalie-le susurro Edward antes de que silenciosamente saliera de la habitacion

-¿Chuckie?-Rosalie preguntó mientras se deslizaba bajo las frazadas de la cama después de que Edward saliera de la habitacion

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxX Al dia Siguiente **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxX****

-Hey Rosalie, te ves cansado y no hablar de sus ojeras están apareciendo en tu cara-comentó Edward al entrar en la cocina

-Me quedé despierta toda la noche escondido bajo mis sábanas-dijo Rosalie

-¿Has oído decir que Chuckie iba a llegar?-Rosalie le susurró a su hermano mirando a su alrededor

-No... pero gracias por avisarme-Edward respondió

-**Oh Oh-**penso Edward como camino Edward a su habitacion

* * *

><p><strong>Rosalie: Edward malo xd<strong>

**Edward: Pero fue divertido**

**Princess: Espero que les haya sido agradado y COMENTEN POR FIS x3**


End file.
